Of a Blanket and a Blizzard
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Done for the One Blanket Scenario at Live Journal.During a Blizzard Kyuzo and Katsushiro are stuck together in a cabin,what could come out?.Shounenai, Nothing more than a kiss and laying together.Oneshot.


Document Opened. 10/17/2006. 03:55am.

Authors Note:

This is for the The Blanket Scenario Fanfiction Challenge

at Pairing is Kyuzo/Katsushiro.

Hope you enjoy..

It was the winter season and some of the villagers re-building was going to have to be on a temporary hold since dark clouds were coming.

Everyone was preparing for the storm which seemed to be moving in faster and it had started to lightly snow.

Kyuzo noticed some small change in the younger samurai since the last battle.

He had started working a little bit harder and talking a little bit less.

While he noted the changes in the other he also noticed a couple of changes in himself.

He still wanted to duel Kambei but that seemed to decline a little when he noticed his own attraction to the younger samurai.

That thought alone reminded him of something Kambei had told him the other day when he took a quick look at the younger one.

His words were "Maybe that's one of your reasons to try living."

He had known what he meant but somethings were not chosen over night...or were they.?

Meanwhile Katsu was finishing helping some of the villagers load some rice into another more secure storage room.

He knew that he had changed, during the battles he had seen through the war.

Alot of firsts if he remembered correctly.

His first kill, first possible love...quite a few more to name but thinking on the last he had been a little confused.

His crush for Lady Kirara was almost gone but he had found that he was starting to become more attracted to Kyuzo-dono.

Back to the main.

The snowstorm had picked up and was starting to turn into a full fledge blizzard.

It had picked up so bad that they were instructed to just get into the nearest building.

Katsu had made it into one of the newer built cabins. Still unfinished though but at least one room was complete.

He sighed at sat down not noticing the other one with him in the room.

"You alright?"

Kyuzo was in a corner to the back left of the cabin and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

This startled Katsu who did a bad job hiding it.

"Ah, Kyuzo-dono. I am fine thank you. But what about you?"

"Fine."

Some time had passed in silence and the blizzard was still going strong.

Kyuzo had noticed that the other was trying to stay awake but was having a hard time, That wasn't good since it was getting noticeably colder in the room.

He eyed the room and noticed something in the corner across from him.

Definitely useful.

He went over to Katsu and sat down beside him wrapping the blanket around them both and then proceeded to wake the other.

He nudged his shoulder which got him awake.

Katsu soon realized the position he and Kyuzo-dono were and he looked at him.

"Kyuzo-dono?"

"Body heat. Plus you will die if you fall asleep at this temperature."

He noted the look from the younger.

"From hypothermia."

Katsu did admit at least to himself that this was much better than before.

He thought he was going to doze again.

Kyuzo was left with one option in this case. Something he hardly ever needed to do.

He was going to have to keep a conversation or something going , He was starting to feel a little tired as well.

"Talk to me."

He didn't even change his the direction he was facing.

Katsushiro was a bit surprised by this.

"What about?"

"Anything."

"Ah, Well do you mind if I ask you a question then?"

"Go ahead."

He was a little curious.

"Well I know you and Sensei have a promised fight to the death but...I apologize that was a rude thing to even ask about."

"No. We still have that promise and when the time is right we will both know."

Something about his answer made Katsushiro feel sad. While he respected such a thing between those two he did not wish to lose Kyuzo-dono or Sensei.

It was dark in the room and without being fully aware of the fact he was doing it Katsu put his head on Kyuzo's shoulder.

This amused Kyuzo but he found he did not mind, Rather he liked it.

He was glad that Kyuzo didn't seem to mind since this way was a little more comfortable.

It was then that it was noticed that it was getting quieter, the blizzard was heading out.

Both of them got a little more settled.

But Kyuzo noticed something that seemed to be saying sadness from the younger, More so after the answer he gave him earlier.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Katsu looked at him curiously.

"Why are you sad."

"Because when the time comes for your battle with Sensei you both may die.

And I don't wish to lose either of you."

"I can understand for Kambei but why me as well?"

"Because I like you...

He didn't really mean to blurt out that particular response.

Before he could do anything else he felt Kyuzo pull him and then it registered that he was kissing him.

When they broke apart while it was hard to see Kyuzo was smirking.

"I like you too."

He pulled Katsu up to his chest with his arms around him and the blanket around them both, After he was sure the blizzard had passed and it was safe to sleep that was what they did.

The next day a count of everyone was in progress but was soon noticed that Kyuzo and Katsushiro were missing.

So after checking practically everywhere Kirara looked in one of the windows to a cabin that was still being built.

And there they were.

A couple of the others had come to see if she had found out anything.

She turned toward Kambei and Shichiroji.

"Let's leave them be."

Kambei and Shichiroji gave knowing looks and they all left.

'Well Kyuzo, I see you found one of your reasons to try living.'

In the cabin where they were

Kyuzo had Katsu pulled up to his chest with his arms around him protectively

and Katsu was resting with his head leaned up against him.

The blanket still in place.

I had a couple of idea's on how to end it but this works..

What did you think?

Well later people!

Have a good day or night or both or whatever!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7. Three guesses as to what would happen if i did.:D.

Finished 10/17/2006 06:57am.


End file.
